The present invention relates generally to the field of transistors, and more particularly to the use of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) transistors for sequencing deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA).
Since the onset of the human genome project in 1990, many different methods of sequencing DNA have been developed in the interest of reducing cost, required time, and sample volume while increasing accuracy. Common DNA sequencing technologies in use today include sequencing by synthesis (SBS) methods where the DNA nucleotide sequence is determined by the cyclic addition of nucleotide bases one base type at a time using either natural nucleotides or fluorescently-labeled nucleotides with a reversible terminator. Using these sequencing methods, sequence read length is very limited and accuracy is typically low. Traditionally, strategies such as parallelization and miniaturization are utilized to improve the reliability and read speed of SBS sequencing methods while reducing the associated cost.
The use of DNA sequencing technology for quickly, reliably, and inexpensively sequencing the genome of mammals such as human beings requires further advancements in the field and the development of new sequencing methodologies.